The Other Side of the Coin
by makokashi22
Summary: After an accident happens, Tedd changes.But is the change for the better, or for the worse? Remember people are like coins, everyone has at least two sides to them. What happens when Tedd becomes the other side of the coin.
1. Chapter 1

First off I want to thank Cidgregor. Your previous El Goonish Shive stories are what inspired me to write my story. Second, I want to say I hope you like this story.

**The Other Side Of the Coin**

Summary: When accidents happen things change, sometimes accidents make people change. After an accident, Tedd changes. Gradually then suddenly. But is the change for the better, or for the worse? Remember people are like coins, everyone has at least two sides to them. But what happens when Tedd becomes the other side of the coin?

Chapter One: First Chapters Are a Blast!

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"

The alarm clock sounded, waking Elliot from his sleep. He hit the button on the clock and walked over to the calender mounted on his wall. He counted the days until Sunday which was circled. He crossed off the current day

"Wednesday" he said "Only four more days until the party"

He went to the bathroom and took a shower. After which ran back to his room and got dressed for school. He came to the livingroom to see his sister on the couch, soggy, crumpled tissues littered the floor around her.

"Still sick?" Elliot asked

She coughed a few times "How did you guess?" she asked

Elliot sat on the couch next to Ellen "You really should have toned down the hugging when Grace got sick" he said

"It's not like I really had a choice" Ellen said "You know how Grace is with close contact" She sniffled a bit "I hate cold season" she said "I never got sick when I was...you"

"Hopefully you'll get better in time for the party" Elliot said "I'm going to call Tedd to let him know I can pick him up"

He grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Tedd's number.

"Hello" said a voice

"Hi Grace" he said "How are you dealing with that cold"

Her answer was a loud sneeze and a clattering sound which indicated that she had dropped the phone.

"Never mind" Elliot said as she picked the phone back up "Can I talk Tedd for a minute" he asked

She blew her nose and said "Hang on"

She put the phone down and walked off. Elliot could here a conversation going on in the background Grace picked the phone back up "Tedd wanted me to tell you that he's not going to school today"she said

"Is he sick?" Elliot asked concerned for his friends' well being

"No" Grace said "He says he has something very important to do today, so he won't go to school"

"OK then" Elliot said and then lowering the volume of his voice he whispered "Are we still on for his surprise party this weekend"

"Yes" Grace said happily "He gave me the best birthday party ever, and I want to do the same for him"

"I'll talk to you later, Bye" Elliot said as he hung up the phone "See you later Sis" he said

Elliot grabbed his backpack walked to the car. After about 10 minutes of driving, he arrived at Moperville North High School. He began walking toward his locker

"Hey Elliot" Tony shouted with a mean grin on his face "Where's that jelly-headed girlfriend of yours?"

Elliot turned his head in Tony's direction "Do I need to remind you what happened the last time you said that?" he asked crossly

Tony gulped. As a football player he wasn't afraid of many people, but Elliot was not one he wanted to aggravate. They had gotten in many fights in and outside school, all of which Elliot won. Tony turned and walked away.

"Bigmouthed, Brainless Jerk" Elliot thought as he continued his walk. When he arrived at his locker he found someone waiting for him, his girlfriend Sarah

"Hi Elliot" said Sarah said

"Hi yourself" he said "I'm glad to see you're feeling better"

He gave his girlfriend a once over. She herself had recovered from a cold. While she was healthy again, her nose was still sore and red, it looked like a cherry tomato. A downside to all the wiping and blowing she had done while stuck in her room. Elliot began snickering at the sight

"What's so funny" she asked

"Nothing" he said "Nothing at all...(snicker)...Rudolph"

Sarah frowned "It's not funny" she said "How would you like it if I laughed at you when you had a cold?"

"Maybe if I ever caught a cold I could answer that question" he said "But there's one good side about your nose"

He bent down and planted a soft kiss on her nose which immediately caused her to blush. "If I'm with you in a dark room I'll see the first place I want to kiss"

"Cut it out" she said turning around trying to hide the blush on her face

"Yes, please do" Susan said as she walked up "I don't want to see my breakfast a second time today"

"Are you busy later?" Elliot asked "I want to go over our plan for Tedd's surprise party"

"I've got a meeting after school" Susan said "But I think I can make time""I was wondering though...can I invite some of the members of my feminist group?"

"That's your choice" Elliot said "If you want to invite a gang of feminists to the house of a teenage pervert/mad scientist, be my guest"

"The only one we really need to worry about is Catalina" Susan said "She came to my last birthday party and believe me she puts a new spin on the term **Party Animal**"

"Catalina probably won't be there" Sarah said "She's going to be busy that day"

"With what?" Susan asked

"I heard that yesterday she sneezed on Principal Verruckt and then blew her nose in his tie" Sarah said "So if she's not home sick, she'll be in Saturday detention"

"That figures" Susan thought

"Where is Tedd anyway?" Sarah asked

"He's at home" Elliot said "According to Grace he's working on something that's more important than school"

"Oh please" Susan said "If I know him he's probably making a machine that will blast the clothes off girls"

Sarah rushed to defend him "Hey that's mean he could be...never mind you're probably right"

BRRIIIIIIIIIIING

"There's the first bell" Elliot said "Let's get to class"

The school day seemed to go on forever, but soon it ended. After talking to Sarah for a while, Elliot quickly went to his car. As he drove he let his mind wander

"I wonder why Tedd didn't come to school" he thought "I think I'll pay him and Grace a visit"

While he was his thinking, his cell phone rang

"Hello" Elliot said

"Hey Elliot" a voice said "This is Nanase"

"Seriously?" Elliot asked

"Yeah" Nanase said "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I guess I just expected you to use a fairy doll spell to contact me" Elliot said "After all, that's what you do with my sister"

"Ha Ha" Nanase said obviously not amused "I was just calling to ask what time the party is"

"I've told you at least four times, Nanase" he said "It starts at six"

"Thanks again" she said "Are you coming to martial arts practice today?"

"No" Elliot said "I'm skipping out today to check on Tedd and Grace"

"Justin and I are on our way to the mall to pick up gifts for Tedd" Nanase said

"Why are you shopping so early?" Elliot asked

"Because by the time his birthday comes, I'd have spent my money on clothes" she said "And Justin would have bought trading cards"

"OK then" Elliot said "I'll call you after practice"

"No need" Nanase said "I plan to meet with Ellen with the Fairy Doll Spell so we can talk then"

"See you then" he said

Soon he arrived at Tedd's house. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell

DING-DONG

The doorbell rang and the door opened. Elliot saw Grace in her squirrel form, she looked slightly disheveled, but otherwise she was her normal perky and bubbly self.

"Hi Elliot" she said "Come in"

Elliot entered the house "Are you feeling any better Grace?" he asked

Her first answer was a loud, wet, foghorn-like honk into a tissue.

"Yeesh" Elliot said" That answers that question" Elliot said

"Actually I'm feeling much better" she said "Mr Verres said that I might be well enough to go to school by Friday"

"You are the only person I know who likes school" he said

"I can never find anything interesting to do when I'm alone" Grace said "I've been wanting to play with Jeremy, but he stopped playing with me after I sneezed on him too many times"

Elliot smiled to himself "So where's Tedd?" he asked "I want to talk to him"

"Tedd's downstairs in his lab" Grace said "But I wouldn't suggest you go see him""He's working on a super, secret project and he doesn't want to be disturbed"

Elliot was intrigued "This project must be pretty big for the way he's been acting" he thought

Elliot walked to the basement door, on the front of it there was a sign that read

"TEDD"S LAB"

"Keep Out"

"This means you!!"

"NO Elliots', NO Sarahs', NO Justins',NO ugly cousins, ABSOLUTELY NO SUSANS', NO Ellen's, NO Parents (mine or anyone else's), and NO Graces'...OK Graces' are allowed"

Elliot laughed to himself "He must really want to keep whatever he's working on to himself" he thought

Elliot had one hand on the doorknob when he thought "Maybe I shouldn't interrupt him". He fished a quarter out of his pocket and said "If it's heads I'll open the door, If it's tails I won't"

He flipped the coin and let it hit the floor. It came up heads

He opened the door and the second he did a voice yelled out "CLOSE THE GODDAMNED DOOR"

Elliot was so shocked that he complied with the demand. "OK, no need to yell" he said in a meek voice that was completely unlike him

He walked back to the livingroom and sat next to Grace "I told you that you should leave him alone".She pulled out a video game case "Do you want to play this game that Tedd made for me?" he asked

Elliot read the title "Bloody Roar: The Tedd Verres Edition"

"Tedd designed characters based on people he's met and gave them animal forms" she said happily "He even made my character with a squirrel, cat and Jeremy form""Do you want to play?"

"Sure" he said "Let's play"

As they played Elliot asked "So has he been dropping any hints about what he wants for his birthday?"

"No" Grace said "He mentioned last week that his birthday was coming up, but he hasn't spoken about it since""He's been completely focused on finishing his project"

Elliot had a pensive look on his face "Now that I think about it" he began "When he came over to my house last week and saw my calender, I actually had to remind him that his birthday was coming up"

Elliot turned to Grace and asked "You don't think he's forgotten about his own birthday, do you?"

**Down in Tedd's Laboratory**

Tedd stood in front of his table "Finally, after so many months of work I've finished my project" he said.

He walked to his closet, pulled out a box of Christmas lights and walked back to the table. He plugged the lights into a small, metal box. Then he took the cable that led into the box and jammed it into a large chunk of cheese. The lights immediately began to glow.

"I have finally harnessed the electrical power of cheese" Tedd said proudly "Someday you'll be able to light an entire city with a single wedge of Brie" "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Tedd" his father shouted from his office "You know how I feel about diabolical laughter"

"Sorry dad" he shouted back "Now let's get to my real project"

Tedd walked to a machine he had just finished building. It was large and looked incredibly intricate. He hit one side of it with his fist and a keyboard panel popped out. He began typing furiously.

"It's taken four years of work" Tedd said "But now I've finished my ultimate creation""My Dark Matter Dimensional Gate""And with it I can go to any dimension, to any world". Tedd gave a maniacal grin "With this machine I can transcend time and space""MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Don't make me come in there" Tedd's father shouted with a bit of anger in his voice

"Sorry dad" he shouted back "Now let's get started"

**In the Alpha Dimension:**

A purple anthro-skunk was watching Tedd through a crystal ball.

"So he isn't just a pretty face" she thought "Tedd-chan is so intelligent"

"Are you still peeping in on the boy, Nioi" said a voice from behind her

She turned to see General Shade Tail "Yes, as a matter of fact I am" she said "Do you have the vial"

He reached into his cloak and pulled out a glass tube. Inside of it was a substance which looked like very thick, black smoke.

"Here" he said handing Nioi the vial

"Excellent" she said "Now to begin our masters' plan"

She lightly tapped one side of the crystal ball with a claw, and soon it cracked. She opened the vial and emptied the contents on her crystal ball. It was a thick, ink-like liquid, but after a few seconds it was absorbed into the crystal ball. The crystal ball was completely clear, and now it looked like it was filled with black smoke. But soon the black liquid disappeared, leaving only the image of Tedd's face.

"How will we know it works?" Shade Tail asked

"It will reach him through the machine" Nioi said "Most likely through a burst of energy" "Everything should go according to plan...if he lives"

**Back in our Dimension**

Tedd began turning knobs, flipping switches, and pressing buttons on the Dimensional Gate.

"The power levels are stable" he said "Now I just need to clarify the portal"

The machine fired a beam at the wall. The beam became a swirling blue vortex.

"Yes" Tedd shouted "It works"" And now for the important part"

Tedd walked in front of the portal and slowly put his hand in it. The vortex gave his hand a cool, almost wet sensation.

"My left hand is in another dimension" he thought

He pulled his hand out and examined it. It looked the same and it felt the same. He sat down and took off his sock. He stuck his foot into the vortex. He felt the same cool sensation

"My left foot is in another dimension" he thought

He pulled his foot out and stared at the portal for a few seconds. Suddenly a long, scaly, yellow claw reached out of the portal, swiping desperately at Tedd.

"HOLY CRAP" he screamed scrambling to get back to his feet

He ran over to the machine and hit a large button. The portal vanished, sucking the claw back into whatever world it came from. Tedd wiped sweat off his forehead

"That was close" he said dusting himself off "I could use a soda right about now" he thought

He began to walk up the stairs but a loud noise made him stop in his tracks. He turned back to his machine and saw that it was shaking and sending off multicolored sparks.

He ran back to the machine "Oh no" he said "The Dark Matter Engine is overloading"

He turned the machine off but it continued to short out. A look of horror passed his face "The energy is too much for the machine" he thought

Suddenly the machine released a shockwave which knocked Tedd into the wall. He put his hands to the back of his head, feeling the lump that was beginning to form. And was horrified to see blood on his fingertips. His vision started to get fuzzy, and a strange heaviness began to set in the back of his head.

"I'm gonna pass out" he thought "I have to get out of here"

With his consciousness fading, he summoned the last of his strength and moved toward the door...but he didn't move fast enough.

KA-BOOM

A massive explosion destroyed the basement. Grace, Elliot, and Mr Verres immediately ran to the source of the noise.

"What happened here?" Mr Verres asked as he examined the door which had been blown off its' hinges.

Grace ran through the wreckage "Tedd" she called out frantically "Where are you"

"Calm down"Elliot said "He's caused plenty of explosions""I'm sure he's fine"

Grace stopped and her face paled, she fell back on her behind, mouth agape.

"What's wrong" Elliot asked as he approached her "You look like you've seen a..."

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because he was treated to the same chilling sight as Grace.

Tedd was buried up to his neck in chunks of debris. He was bleeding from his nose, as well as from an unseen wound on his head. They could tell from the trickle of blood coming from his hair. He was out-cold, completely unmoving like a stone statue. Seeing the boy she loved in this state, unconscious with blood smeared on his face she did the only thing she could.

She screamed.

And that's the first chapter. Review, write, flame if you want to. I accept all forms of criticism


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Hospitalized

Grace quickly ran over to her beloved Tedd in half-Jeremy form. With her strength she moved the debris easily.

Elliot looked at Mr Verres "Call 911" he said as he ran over to join Grace in digging out his best friend.

My Verres ran back up the stairs to make the call, while Elliot and Grace continued moving large chunks of rock and pieces of metal. Soon everything was taken off of him, but he laid there not moving an inch. Grace slowly returned to her normal form. She was horrified to see him like this so she shook him a bit.

"Tedd" she said "Tedd wake up"

Tedd didn't answer so she began shaking him harder

"Tedd wake up" she repeated

But there was still no response. The tears started to flow.

"Tedd, please wake up" she pleaded still shaking him "Say something.....please"

He still didn't respond. Grace continued pleading with him to move, but he never did. Soon two men carrying a stretcher arrived.

"Young lady" one said "I'm going to need you to move so I can help him"

"NO" she screamed "He needs me, I won't leave him

Elliot gently gripped Grace by her shoulders and pulled her away so the men could place Tedd on the stretcher. Grace thrashed wildly, trying to break away from Elliot. But he was too strong for her

"Grace" he said harshly "Calm down"

"Let me go" she screamed "Let me go"

"Why" Elliot asked "Tedd's been hurt, Grace""There's nothing that either of us can do"

Grace turned around and looked at Elliot with pure rage in her eyes. But the rage was washed away by her tears as Grace completely fell apart in Elliot's arms, crying uncontrollably.

The ambulance sirens wailed as Tedd was loaded into the back. His father, along with Elliot and Grace, followed closely by car. Elliot was doing his best to calm the frantic shapeshifter, but to no avail. All he could do was hold her tightly as she cried. Soon they arrived at the hospital, only to be forced into the waiting room upon entering. Elliot looked down at Grace, her sobbing had slowed down but the tears were still flowing. He looked over at Tedd's father who had excused himself to another corner of the waiting room to make a phone call. He was sputtering angrily into the phone  
"Dammit woman" he said under his breath "For once in your life pick up the phone"

He waited a few seconds, but all he heard was the voicemail message. He began to speak

"I know we've had our differences in the past" he said "But that doesn't matter now""Tedd has been in an accident" "He's in the hospital, and I thought you'd want to know""If you care about him at all, you'll come"

He turned his phone off and began dialing again.

"That must have been Nanase"s mom" Elliot thought. It was no secret that they didn't like each other. While he was lost in thought, Elliot's cell phone rang

"Hello" he said

"Where are you" Ellen asked "Dinner's almost ready"

"I'm at the hospital" Elliot said solemnly "Tedd's been in an accident"

Ellen was shocked "What kind of accident?" she asked "Like a car crash or falling down stairs?"

Elliot lowered the volume of his voice and whispered "An explosion"

Ellen dropped the phone in shock. She quickly picked it back up, her voice shaking "Did you say explosion?"

Elliot sighed in resignation "Yes" he answered

Ellen shook off the feeling of nervousness"I'm coming over" she said. And then she hung up the phone.

Elliot put his cell phone back into his pocket and went back to consoling Grace. As he calmed her, he thought

"I wonder what's going to happen to him"

Across town at the Martial Arts Dojo

Nanase, Justin and the other senior martial artists were training the new students. Nanase was sparring with a 7th grader named Blake. Nanase's superior speed didn't give him any chance to attack, but he still just barely managed to block her barrage of punches and kicks. The second he saw a gap in her defense he attacked and Nanase went down.

"Nice shot" she said rubbing her cheek where she got hit "You filled your hand with ki and smacked me with it". She moved her tongue around inside her mouth "I think you loosened one of my teeth"

She was about to resume sparring when she heard the ringtone from her cellphone go off in her bag  
"I'll be right back" she told Blake as she went over to her bag. She pulled out her cellphone and pressed the "talk" button

"Hello" she said

It was Ellen on the other line "Nanase, I'm on my way to the hospital"

"Hospital?" she repeated "What happened"

"Tedd's been in an explosion" Ellen said

Nanase was quiet for a moment but the first silence gave way to light snickers, which in turn gave way to laughter.

"What in the hell are you laughing at?" Ellen shouted

"What you just said" Nanase answered "So Tedd's been in an explosion, what's the big deal? she asked

Ellen was shocked at what she just heard "Nanase, he's your cousin""Don't you care about him at all?" she asked

"Sure I do" Nanase said "I just don't understand why you're so worked up""Things like this have happened to him before"

Ellen was at the point of screaming at her, but decided to use a different approach. "Nanase" she began calmly "Can you tell me what I just told you?"

"Tedd's been in an explosion" she said "So why are you......"

"Hang on" Ellen said interrupting her "Now can you tell me the first thing that I told you?"

Nanase shrugged "You said that you were on your way to the hos....."

Nanase dropped her cellphone, it had just hit her. She had heard what Ellen had said, but apparently she wasn't listening. Tedd was in an explosion, and Ellen was on her way to see him. She immediately felt a wave of guilt at laughing at her cousins expense, especially considering where he was at the moment. The guilt became horror as the words replayed in her mind.

I'm on my way to the hospital

Tedd's been in an explosion

I'm on my way to the hospital

Tedd's been in an explosion  
I'm on my way to the hospital

TEDD"S BEEN IN AN EXPLOSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nanase picked up her cellphone and said "I'm on my way"

She ran over to the mat and grabbed Justin "I need a favor" she told him "Can you drive me to the hospital?"

"Why the hospital?" she asked

"Tedd's been hurt" Nanase said "I need to get to the hospital"

A look of alarm appeared on Justins' face "Come on" he said grabbing his bags and heading out the door.

Nanase followed Justin into his car. She began to dial with great speed.

"C'mon Susan" she thought "Pick up"

At Moperville North High School

AAAAAHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOO

A loud sneeze, echoed down the hallway. It came from Catalina Bobcat, the hot-blooded member Susan's Feminist Group. She snorted a bit and wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"You know" Sarah began "If you don't feel well, you can go home"

"It's fine" Catalina said "A stuffy nose, a couple of sneezes, its no big deal"

"No big deal?" Sarah mimicked "Didn't you put a dent in your locker with one of those sneezes?"

"No" Catalina said and then in a whisper "It wasn't my locker"

Sarah and Catalina were on their way to the club room. As they turned the corner, they stopped when they saw Susan outside the room, on her cellphone.

"I don't get it, what's wrong?" Susan asked

"Who do you think she's talking to?" Sarah asked Catalina as the went back behind the corner

"Let's listen and find out" Catalina said

Susan was obviously cross with whoever it was she was speaking to. Sarah and Catalina listened intently to what Susan was saying.

"I told you I had a meeting with my Feminist Group today" Susan said "I don't want to cancel on them"

Susan listened for the response and asked "What about Tedd?"

Sarah and Catalina looked at each other. How was Tedd was involved? The next thing they heard was a horrified shriek from Susan.

"HE'S BEEN WHAT?!?"

Susan had a strange look on her face, it wasn't fear, and it was anger. It was shock.....and concern.

"OK" she said "I'm on my way"

Susan turned off her cellphone and ran around the corner, only to bump into the two looked at Catalina

"Sorry about this" she said "But something's come up so I'm cancelling the meeting today". She proceeded to grab Sarah "Come on" she said

They ran out to Susan's car "What's wrong" Sarah asked

"Tedd's been in an accident" she said "He's in the hospital"

Sarah quickly jumped into the passenger seat "Let's go" she said

Susan was pulling out when a voice called out "Hey wait up" Susan poked her head out the window to see Catalina running up "I don't know what's going on, but Tedd's my friend too" she said

Susan smiled a bit "Get in" she said sticking her thumb toward the back of the car. Catalina hopped in and they drove off.

Back at the Hospital

Elliot was over at the soda machine, hoping that the illogical refreshment would help him take his mind off the accident. Grace had cried herself near empty and was washing her face in the restroom. As Elliot sat back down, Ellen rushed through the doors up to her brother.

"Sorry I'm late" she gasped breathlessly "How is he?"

"I wish I knew" Elliot said

Ellen looked around "Where's Grace?" she asked

The moment she asked Grace came out of the bathroom, her face soaked with water. Ellen immediately rushed over to comfort her. Elliot sat back down and began chugging down his soda. He threw the bottle away and finished with a satisfied belch. Ellen and Grace sat down beside Elliot and waited. After a few minutes, Justin and Nanase arrived.  
"Where is he?" Nanase asked "Is he alright?"

Grace lowered her head in order to obscure her expression, and Ellen threw her a look which read "He's been in an explosion, of course he's not alright"

A few minutes after their arrival, a man in a long white coat approached them.

"Are you Tedd's family?" he asked

"Two of us are" Nanase said pointing to herself and Tedd's father "The rest of us are his friends and his girlfriend"

He introduced himself "I'm Dr Kevarkian"

There were a few gasps and looks of alarm until he said "Not Kevorkian, Kevarkian with an A"

There were sighs of relief "How is my son?" Mr Verres asked

The doctor looked at his clipboard and flipped through the pages "Your son is very lucky" he said "His injuries aren't as bad as they seem""He has a concussion, a broken arm, and a few bruised ribs"

They were beginning to feel better, but the doctor said something very troubling "But there is something I think you should know before you see him"

There were watching him intently "The injury to his head has caused him to fall into a coma"

This hit everyone like a ton of bricks, Tedd was in a coma. Grace asked in a quiet voice

"What's a coma?" she asked

"A coma is a deep, profound state of unconsciousness" the doctor explained "It's like being asleep only the person can't wake up"

Grace didn't like the sound of that "How long will it last?" she asked

"There's no way to tell for sure" the doctor said "Comas generally last a few days to a few weeks""They rarely last more than 2 to 5 weeks but some have lasted as long as long as several years"

They were all completely silent as this information sank in. Hot tears burned Nanase's eyes. She may not have said it out loud, but she did love her cousin. Elliot and Justin had the same look on their face, a mixture of horror and disbelief. Ellen swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to will herself not to cry. Grace spoke up

"Can we go see him now?" she asked  
"He's in room 210" the doctor told them

Grace took off like a shot with the others following close behind. Within seconds, they reached Tedd's room. He laid in his bed, unmoving. Bandages were wrapped around his forehead and over one eyes. His arm was in a cast and his abdomen was heavily bandaged. Grace approached the bed and put one hand to his face. His skin was soft, but very cold. She fell on her knees and buried her face in his sheets, not making a sound. Nanase ran out of the room, her hand over her mouth. Ellen ran after her. When she caught up with her, she grabbed her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Ellen asked "Your cousin is in a coma, you should be in there beside him"

Nanase was crying silently, she managed to choke out an answer "I can't" she said "I can't face him like this"

Ellen let go of her as she continued "I....I laughed at him""He's in a coma, he could die.....and I laughed at him""I'm so ashamed"

Ellen locked Nanase in tight hug. "He's gonna be ok" Ellen said "Tedd's stronger that you think"

Ellen pulled away to look Nanase in her tear-filled eyes "Back when I was still a part of Elliot, I.....he learned something""When he learned to sense Ki, he started reading the energy of people at school""Believe it or not, Tedd has just as much Ki as you do so he'll heal fast""Tedd is strong, and I'm sure he's strong enough to overcome this"

She brought Nanase forward to hug her again as she cried. Ellen rubbed her back sympathetically

"Don't worry" Ellen said "Tedd can get through this""I know he can"

Back in Tedd's Hospital Room

Mr Verres was talking to the doctor when a loud, and fairly obnoxious voice rang out

"WAH-CHOOO.....Hurry up and get out of our way you jackass"

"Jackass?" Elliot thought. He put his hand to his head "Oh no, don't tell me Susan brought...."

Catalina came in the room "Hey Elliot" she said "Susan said that something was wrong with.....OH MY GOD"

She shouted when she saw Tedd "What happened to him?"

"Catalina quiet down" Sarah said as she and Susan entered the room "This is a hospital you have to stop being so....."Sarah stopped mid-sentence when got beside Catalina

Susan's eyes widened and jaw dropped when she saw "What happened" Susan asked

"Tedd was working on some experiment" Elliot explained "It exploded and he got caught in the blast"

"You're telling me Tedd got caught in an explosion......and survived?" Susan asked

"Damn" Catalina said impressed "He must be pretty strong to live through an explosion"

"SHHHH" Sarah tried to silence Catalina "You'll wake him up"

Elliot took a deep breath "No she won't" he said "Tedd's in a coma, he can't hear you"

For once, Catalina was totally speechless. Tears began to fall down Sarah's face. Elliot walked over and hugged her. Susan held a hand to her heart and walked over to Grace who was still kneeling on the ground.

"Grace...." Susan began "I just....I..." She put a hand on her shoulder

"Don't touch me" Grace said in a hollow voice

Susan quickly recoiled "I'm sorry" she said

Ellen and Nanase returned to the room together. Nanase pulled a chair over to the other side of the bed and sat down. She took Tedd's hand in hers'

"He feels so cold" she thought. She rubbed his hand lightly trying to bring warmth to it.

"Nanase, I want you to call your mother" Mr Verres said "Let her know where you are and why you're here"

"I will, Uncle" she said. She stood up and walked out of the room to make her call

"Are you sure you want her to call her mom" Elliot asked "Tedd's told me that you two don't like each other"

"She's family too" Mr Verres said "And she may not like me, but I know that she loves her nephew""She deserves to know"

Suddenly, a thought struck Elliot "Hang on" he said "You mean it wasn't her you called when we were in the waiting room?"

"No" Mr Verres answered "I was calling someone else"

Elliot thought for a moment "Well, if it wasn't her he called, who was it"

Meanwhile in Italy

A beautiful, woman was lying on the bed of her penthouse suite, reading a romance novel and enjoying a box of chocolates. She paused when she heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in" she called out

A boy with a wooden box entered the room "I have some wine her for a......" he stopped to read the slip of paper "Natasha Verres"

"I prefer Natasha " she said.

She grabbed her purse and paid the boy. She took the box into the kitchen and began looking for a wine glass. She removed the bottle from the box, poured herself a glass of wine and took it back to her bedroom. When she sat down on the bed, she glanced over at a picture on her table. It was of her and a newborn baby. Next to it was her cellphone, on which a small blue light was flashing.

"I have a message" she thought "I wonder who it's from"

She picked up the phone and frowned when she saw the number was that of her ex-husband. She was going to ignore the message, but she began think about it. It had been a long time since they had spoken, and if anything else she missed her son. As she picked up the wine glass, she put the phone to her ear and began to listen.

"I know we've had our differences in the past" he said "But that doesn't matter now""Tedd has been in an accident""He's in the hospital, and I thought you'd want to know""If you care about him at all, you'll come"

The glass was inches away from her lips when the message finished playing. She dropped the glass and it shattered the moment it hit the floor. She couldn't believe what she just heard, her son was in the hospital. At first, she tried to deny it.

"This has to be some sort of trick" Natasha thought "He's must be trying to get me to come back to him"

But her maternal instincts won over "No" she thought "I know he wouldn't lie about any matter that involved Tedd"

She began dialing one of her friends "Hello" a voice said

"James" Natasha said "I need a plane ticket to Moperville""Can you do that for me"

"I'll have it ready for you by tomorrow morning" James said

"Thanks" she said.

She pulled a suitcase out of her closet and began packing. She grabbed the picture on her bedside table and stared at it as tears filled her eyes

"Don't worry baby" she thought "Mama's on her way"


End file.
